raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Headline Hunter!
The Headline Hunter! is the 47th episode of The Raccoons. Premise It was bound to happen -- The Pigs get sick of Cyril's treatment, and hire act TV reporter Barbara LaFrum to ruin his reputation, and get them that raise they've always wanted! Meanwhile, Bert and the gang recall past episodes as they prepare for the big Bachelor Auction. Plot The Pigs have reached their threshold with Cyril's abuse and are thinking of exacting vengeance. Thus, they call Barbara LaFrum, the host of 20 Minutes, who has a reputation for bringing tycoons to their knees. Meanwhile, Lady Baden-Baden is in need of funds for her society so she runs a bachelor auction for the forest's most eligible bachelors (amongst them are Cedric, Schaeffer, Bert, and later Cyril). After the ruthless LaFrum shows up at Sneer Mansion to incessantly interrogate Cyril, the Pigs instantaneously feel remorse for their malevolence and try to dissuade her. Nevertheless, she remains resolute in getting the truth about Cyril and hotly pursues him. This, of course, leads him to the bachelor auction. Soon, enough funds are amassed for Lady Baden-Baden's auction while LaFrum purchases Cyril. Characters *Annie Ringtail (silent cameo) *Barbara LaFrum *The Bears *Bert *Broo (flashback) *Cedric *Cyril *Mr. Knox (silent cameo) *Lady Baden-Baden *Sir Malcolm Havelock (flashback) *Melissa *Milton Midas *Narrator *The Pigs *Miss Primrose (silent cameo) *Ralph *Schaeffer *Professor Smedley-Smythe (flashback) *Snag (flashback) *Sophia (silent cameo) *The Great Tromboni (poster) *Woodchuck Berry (poster) Songs *Never Give Up *Restless in the Night (instrumental) *The Sweet Smell of Success (instrumental) *Bananazz (instrumental) Trivia/Goofs * The last appearance of Sophia Tutu (albeit in a silent cameo). * Barbara LaFrum was voiced by the late Barbara Frum. * Milton Midas (voiced by Len Carlson) makes his debut. * Posters of Woodchuck Berry and The Great Tromboni can be seen at the Blue Spruce Café. * Flashbacks of the following can be seen - Monster Mania!, Paperback Hero!, Picture Perfect!, The Chips Are Down!, The Evergreen Express!, and The Prism of Zenda!. * This is the third flashback episode. * One of the Bears is named Bruno - he is one of the chefs. * Miss Primrose makes a silent cameo at the auction. * Annie Ringtail from The Great Escape! is Bert's date in this episode. * This episode marks the second time we hear a song sung by Cyril Sneer, the other song he sung was The Sweet Smell Of Success. * Cyril appears to break the fourth wall in this episode when he looks to make sure Barbara LaFrum isn't around and when he see she not, he looks up and smiles. * We never find out if Barbara LaFrum caught up with Cyril after he escaped from the cruise and it's never revealed if Barbara LaFrum finally interviewed Cyril or if he managed a way to make her leave him alone. * Perhaps a minor goof in this episode is that Cyril is shown swimming over to the raft that the pigs are in. Previous episodes have shown that Cyril doesn't know how to swim. He may have learned since then, but it is never said. * Bert Raccoon mentions his pet lizard that does not appear in this episode but his pet puppy is Broo who appears in flashbacks in this episode. Quotes :Barbara LaFrum: Cyril Sneer. :Cyril: Barbara LaFrum!? What do you want? :Barbara LaFrum: I want truth, I want justice and I want fair play. :Cyril: It's just up the road! :Pig One: I don't see the boss anywhere. :Pig Two: It's Barbara Whatshername - quick, take cover guys! :Pig One: I don't think she saw us. If the boss finds out we set him up with that barracuda, he'll feed us to the sharks! :Cyril: (Bursts out of hiding in a crate) BOSS? Miserable pig slops! I oughta... :Barbara LaFrum: You'll ought to what Mr Sneer? (Bert is bought by a young girl raccoon at the charity speed date) :Bert: (Crestfallen) Heh. A buck fifty. I raised a buck fifty. :Ralph: And it was very nice of you to lend her the money Bert! :Bert: A buck fifty! I paid more for my pet lizard! Gallery 33 - Cyril Sneer Breaks The Fourth Wall.png 53925E7F-4CF4-49AD-ABEF-C72993B9B7D0.jpeg Ralph 11.jpg C370A15B-5893-48A7-8CDE-D179A31C42D9.png 9DC72CAD-6539-4C79-9668-85099BAD924D.jpeg 4F8EC3C1-4256-4770-A2CD-46E42C5827CB.png 8E40FA87-CE74-4C2B-B8A5-6618304B6D9E.jpeg 34D20F54-E0BA-4BA4-AD86-B1E7E29AB976.png 4DBB7E7A-93B9-4DF8-BDBA-8CDDE07E3E9A.png D80258EE-160A-4A41-B5BA-EF1D618E9FA9.png Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes